Into the Ghostbusters (2016) World/Finding the Elements
This is how Into the Ghostbusters (2016) World and Finding the Elements goes in Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of LEGO Dimensions. Ryan, Batman, Gandalf, Wyldstyle and the rest of the gang arrive Crash Bandicoot: What is this place, Ivy? Our Heroes came out of the Portal and they are back in New York Again Crash: '''We're back in New York again? '''Meg: Yes, Crash. Ryan: '''Let's look around. They went to the Firehouse and saw the Ghostbusters '''Erin: '''May I help you? '''Ryan: '''Yes, are you the Ghostbusters? '''Abby: '''Are you Ryan? '''Ryan: '''Yeah, how did you know my name? '''Patty: '''You're Friends Tino and his Friends told us about you. '''Ryan: '''They are here!? Are they with you? '''Jillian: '''Actually, Tish, Carver, Lor are with us, except Tini. Because.... He quit the Team. They look shock for what the said '''Ryan: '''What? He quit the Ghostbusters, why? '''Erin: '''Because he is worried about you. '''Ryan: '''What do you mean? '''Abby: '''You see... it all started from that day. Flashback has begin After they captured the Ghostbusters Tino and his friends saw a Woman look sad '''Lor: '''Are you alright? '''Woman: '''I'm fine. Carver: Why are you so sad? 'Woman: '''My husband died. '''Tish: '''What he died? What happened? '''Woman: '''Car accident. I just wished I'd prepared for life after my husband, you know? '''Tino: '''I have no idea. '''Woman: '''Everyday is a brutal struggle. They look so worried about Ryan and his friends, so they went to see the Ghostbusters '''Tino: '(Crying) Abby, it was horrible! '''Abby: '''What do you mean, what's wrong? '''Lor: '''We saw that Woman and she said that she lost her Husband from a Car Accident. Carver: And do you think this would happen when People turned into Ghost? 'Abby: '''Well, of course they do. Everyone Die and become a Ghost, and put their soul into Ghost Container, and after that they'll be back to their safe place now. And now that Make Tino imagine what will happen to Ryan and his friends if they die and he scream and left the Firehouse Flashback has ended '''Carver: '''So he left the Ghostbusters. Em'met: '''So all because they worried about Ryan and his friends? '''Lor: '''That's right. They left the Ghostbusters and they got the Job at the Diner. Ryan: Take us to him. They take them to the Diner and they saw him working at the Diner '''Ryan: '''Oh no. He's were really acting like we're dead. Tino, how could you end up like this? '''Meg: '''Every time we went so many Dimensions and he's acting like we're dead? '''Lor: '''Well, of course they are. Now he have to live his lives without you and your friends. '''Meg: Guys! Why!? Tish: '''Whoa! Calm down, Meg. Your boyfriend were having so many adventures. We're were catching some ghost, they become coping A feel. '''Ryan: '''That's it. I'm going to talk to them. He's gonna go to the Diner to talk to them, but Carver stop him '''Carver: '''Wait, you can't. He's fragile. I'll go to that Diner and talk to him. He went to that Diner and he talked to them Minutes Later He came back to our Heroes '''Emmet: '''Well, is he coming back? '''Carver: '''Oops, I forgot. I forgot about the stuff I talk earlier, sorry. '''Meg: '''I'll go talk to them. She went to the Diner to see him Meg: Tino. '''Tino: '''Meg! You scared me. '''Meg: '''I scared you? What are you doing? '''Tino: I'm working here. Meg: '''In New York? This isn't your city. '''Tino: I '''have to live here. '''Meg: '''But this world isn't your Dimension. '''Tino: '''Look, I don't want to do this here. '''Meg: '''Let's go home. '''Tino: '''No, I'm working. '''Owner: '''Is something wrong, kid? '''Tino: '''No, that kid is just leaving. She left the Diner to her Friends '''Ryan: '''Well? '''Meg: '''Sorry, Ryan. I couldn't get through to him, he's totally lost it. '''Tino: '''I don't know why they act like this? '''Carver: '''Tino cared about you, but they were worried you. And that makes him worried about himself. '''Ryan: '''But when I went many Dimensions, it's my life to save the People. '''Lor: '''And when your life is on the line, he's life is on the line, too. Everything would change for him, if you were gone. '''Ryan: '''Hey, I think you're right. '''Tish: '''That's because you were Thick. Ryan: I'll go to that Diner and tell him I understand. '''Abby: '''I don't think so, I tell them once, but they didn't accept it. Ryan: So what are we supposed to do now? '''Jillian: '''We don't know, we'll think of something.... Wait, I got an idea. If you want Tino back, you have to change your approach, you have to show them what they wanted. '''Ryan: '''Show him I get him what they wanted. '''Patty: '''That's right, show and don't tell. '''Ryan: '''I'll... I'll give it a try. Stay here everyone, I'll be back. He went to the Diner ner '''Tino: '''Ryan. I want you to get out. '''Ryan: '''I'm so sorry, kid. I think you're just mistaken someone. I'll just a Sad boy who lost his friends. '''Tino: '''Are you making a joke? '''Ryan: I don't think I am. Tino: 'Whatever, just sit whatever you like. He sit down and look at the Menu '''Tino: '''So, you need a moment to decide? '''Ryan: '''I'm thinking of the Pizza. Do you have Some Chilli Fries? '''Tino: '''No. '''Tini: '(Sigh) Oh, well. I don't know where it's okay for me to get Pizza with Chili Fries. My friend always used to- to help me with that. '''Tino: '''What happen to him? '''Ryan: '''He died, along the way. '''Tino: '''Why don't we get some Chili for your Fries. Minutes later '''Tino: '''So how did your friend died? '''Ryan: '''He got captured... from a Villain named Hades. '''Tino: '''What? '''Ryan: '''I know it's heard for him to risk it life for me. But I don't know how I realised how hard it was for me to move on. Tino is crying '''Ryan: '''If something bad, happened to them. I don't know how to put my life back together. '''Tino: '''Oh, Ryan! That's exactly what we wanted! They hugged each other and they didn't heard anyone cheering '''Ryan: '''Why didn't anyone cheered for us? Then Thugs has come to the Diner '''Thug: '''Down on the ground, hands in the air! All of you, empty your Pockets! '''Ryan: '''Tino, do what he said. They empty their Pockets, and Ryan use a Pepper spray on the Thugs Eye, and even use a Pepper on his eye '''Thug: '''You're out of weapons. '''Ryan: '''Not really, the Floor got wax. Then the Thug got slipped from the Floor and head into the Police Station Ryan: '''Tino, I want you to come back to Canterlot High. But when I'm away with my friends, if you keep worried about me, then play your heart out. '''Tino: '''Honestly, Eyan. I didn't get worried anymore, after I saw the whole thing, I'm not worried about you anymore. You're so... Amazing to me. '''Ryan: '''Come on, let's take you home. They went into the Portal and our Heroes went to another dimension Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts